A conventional wiring board with a built-in component is disclosed in Reference 1. The conventional wiring board has a multilayered wiring structure with a plurality of wiring (patterned) layers and is configured such that an electronic component is mounted on one of the inner wiring (patterned) layers of the multilayered wiring structure. In this case, the electronic component is embedded in an insulating layer which is formed as a sheet from a mixture of an insulating resin and a filler made by means of doctor blade method. In the laminating process, the corresponding insulating layer to embed the electronic component has no depressed portion and no opening. Alternatively, the corresponding insulating layer may have a depressed portion smaller than the electronic component.    Patent Reference 1: JP-A 2003-197849 (KOKAI)